Stronger Than Me
by TiffanySteinhoff
Summary: My first fanfic, please bear with me and leave feedback. Nyx is the product of Endeavor trying to produce stronger offspring and has spent years trying to prove she is stronger than him without his cruel methods. Read to follow her story. She is an original character of mine, her artwork is done by my friend.
1. Chapter 1

Nyx

This is my first ever fanfic so please bear with me. Some of the characters used are from the series and others are my own original characters based off the series. In this chapter you meet my original character Nyx and the character Allmight from the series. If I get enough positive feedback, I will work on a second chapter.

A young lady stood at the beach, her right hand smoking as her emerald green eyes surveyed the scene infront of her. She had spent the last several hours training harder than usual and the charred branches littering the sand at her feet showed this, as did her burnt right hand. Her blonde hair fell over her shoulders as the purple highlights caught the light from the sunset. "I am almost ready to make my presence here known. Just a little longer and I should be able to show HIM I succeeded without his cruel methods." The girl looked down at her smoking right hand with a sad smile. "I just need to gain better control of my electric like i have with my fire." With that she nodded to herself and turned to leave the beach only to run smack into a large male body with a thud. She looked up to see Allmight looking down at her wagging his finger and shaking his head. "Its against the law to use your quirk without a Hero Licence young lady. You mind explaining yourself?" His voice was deep but kind as his brilliant blue eyes watched her while his own blonde hair blew gently in the breeze as hers did.

She took a step back and looked up at the Pro Hero with equal amounts surprise and anxiety. 'how long has he been there watching? How much did he hear?!' When she finally spoke it was in soft stutters as she tried to think up a believable lie. "I..uh..I was getting ready for the entrance exams next week..and thought the beach would be a safe place to practice.." She smiled as that was a very small truth to why she had come here tonight. Allmight continued to watch her for a moment in silence with his trademark smile before nodding and kneeling to her eye level with a serious tone. "I like your spirit young lady but how about next time you stop a little sooner and not wreck your own body?" His eyes glanced at her still smoking right hand as he thought of his student and prodigy Izuku. His eyes softened as his smile wavered for a split second. 'Perhaps I could handle taking on a second youth and help her learn to better control her quirk'

The large Hero smiled again at the young girl looking up at him. "How about an introduction to start with hmm? I am Allmight, the Number One Pro Hero!" He stood tall again striking his heroic pose in a bit of an exaggerated way trying to lighten the mood a tad. The girl giggled and smiled finally. "My name is Nyxlynn but my friends just call me Nyx." Her emerald green eyes tried to focus on his face instead of his muscled body as she watched him. "I was born here but Mother moved us far away because of my Father...we just moved back last week so I could finish my schooling here at U.A and become a pro Hero."

Her voice was full of determination as she spoke and he had to wonder what she meant with the bit about her Father but decided to let that go for now. "So you wish to become a Pro Hero young Nyx? That is a very good and worthwhile goal to have. Tell me, have you thought at all about your Hero costume or name?" His question was sincere as he talked with her, finding himself oddly drawn to the girl in front of him as her right eye suddenly sparkled while her left eye remained a normal green. 'what the..I'll have to address that later as well!' He thought with curioucity.

Nyx nodded up at him as excitement took over and her words came before her brain could stop them, her face lighting up as she answered him. "My Hero name will be Violet Plasma and I am still working on the finishing touches for my costume! Mother loves the sketches I've shown her and says I will look stunning!" She grinned at him as she felt the hum in her right side growing stronger and she became a bit anxious suddenly. "I'm sure you have better things to do than be bothered by a girl like me!" She went to step around him only to be met with a large arm blocking her path as he knelt to her level again, his own blue eyes gazing into hers as he spoke with a serious yet gentle tone.

"Never assume you are not worthy of anyone's time and attention young Nyx. Why are you so sure I am bothered by you and not actually enjoying our chat?" He looked down at the girl with a sad look in his eyes that didn't match the broad smile curving his lips. 'I wonder if her self esteem has anything to do with her Father, she did mention they moved away because of him..whoever he is.' He waited for her to answer as his phone chimed from within his own costume causing him to stand and sigh. "I have to go now but not because I'm bothered by you, you understand?" She nodded silently up at him as her right eye sparkled again and she turned to walk away, a large dark patch of skin on her right arm catching his attention. 'that burn..is shaped like a hand! What on earth has this girl been through?!' He opened his mouth to ask but his phone chimed again and he was forced to let that go as well for now as he took off down the street already late for his meeting.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The following morning found Nyx back at the beach bright and early, the sun had barely peeked above the horizon when she had arrived. Her right hand still stung from the previous night as she raised it, firing a shot of purple electricity at the empty water bottle sitting on the ground before her. The bolt struck the bottle and sent it flying through the air back over her head, causing her green eyes to follow it and widen in shock as the bottle collided with the broad chest of the same hero from last night. His brilliant blue eyes watched her for a moment as they just stood there, silently staring at one another as the bottle rolled away across the sand between them. Birds sang their morning songs as Allmight smiled down at Nyx with a sigh. "I had a feeling you might be here again this morning and thought I would offer some help young Nyx, that is if you would like it?" His voice was deep as always and eager as if he hoped she would accept his offer.

She relaxed upon hearing his words and nodded happily, reaching out to offer a friendly handshake. "I would love the extra help of a pro hero! Thank you!" Nyx smiled brightly up at him but froze as she followed his gaze to the old scar on her right arm that her father had left on her when she was just a small child. She lowered her arm then and shyly covered the hand shaped burn with her other hand, avoiding Allmight's eyes now as the hero spoke softly to her. "May I ask what happened to your arm?" He knelt again as he had last night, smiling reassuringly at her. "You can tell me anything Nyx, I promise not to speak with anyone else about it." She looked into his eyes nervously and let out the breath she had been holding. "Alright, but I can't tell you everything."

Allmight nodded at this as his hand softtly took hers, moving it away to reveal the scar again while she spoke in a low voice. He listened intently to her words as he felt her tremble beneath his hand. "I told you last night we moved far away when I was achild because of my father, he was very abusive with me and often threatened to have Mother put away if she got in the way." He sighed and shook his head sadly as Nyx continued, looking into his eyes again. "The last day we were here my quirk began to show and father happened to be visiting at that time, he saw the sparks and it got worse so fast. He spent that entire day yelling at me to try harder and showed off how strong his own abilities were, told me if I ever wanted to make it I had to be just as strong from the start." Nyx shuddered then as tears ran down her cheeks, Allmight gritted his teeth at the sight of the terror this girl had been through at such a young age as she sniffled and pulled away now. "He grabbed me and showed me what he thought of a weak child. Mother managed to shock him with her quirk but he left this burn before letting me go."

Icey blue eyes looked into her green ones as he sighed. "I am sorry Nyx, no child should ever have to suffer with a parent like that. Did the heros ever catch him?" His question was earnest as he stood again, his smile was forced now as Nyx shook her head with a strange laugh. "The heros wouldn't have done anything even if Mother would have reported him, so she chose to hide me away from his reach. She was surprised when I told her last year that I wanted to return and finish my training here at U.A despite his certain presence here." She swallowed hard then and wiped the tears away before shrugging and smiling up at him with determination. "I am stronger now and have full control of my fire, my electric has always been a struggle for me though because my right arm burns under the scar when I use it so I have neglected it for the most part."

Allmight nodded at the girl as he thought on what she had just told him, wondering who her father was as she seemed not to want to reveal his identity for some reason. 'I know I already have Izuku but I will help you young Nyx, I will help you so you never have to be afraid again.' He snapped out of his thoughts when he realized she was staring at him as if waiting for him to answear her. "We will work on improving the strength in your right arm first, I think that may help lessen the discomfort caused when you use your electric." He grinned then as he had a light bulb moment. "I have an idea, meet me here around 3pm and we will begin your training in earnest!" She smiled with a nod and held out her hands palm up. "I will do my best to master them both and prove to him beyond a doubt that I am strong without him and his methods!"

Nyx lowered her hands after her statement and walked around the hero, deciding to go home for now and rest until it was time to meet him again. She paused though as his voice called after her. "Never forget Nyx, you are more than the circumstances of your birth. You alone can decide your path and course of action." She stood for a minute in silence, pondering his words before continuing to her house and climbing the stairs to her new bedroom. 'He doesn't know how right he is, he doesn't know that my birth was calculated as if Mother was a broodmare.' She sighed and crawled into bed, drawing the sheets up to her chin and biting her lip as she fought the tears that always threatened to overcome her whenever she thought about those dark days of her childhood.

She was startled awake by a knock on her bedroom door followed by her mother netering with a smile. "Nyx, you have a visitor downstairs! When on earth did you meet Allmight?!" Nyx sat up with a confused look. 'How did he know I lived here? We just got this house and haven't even finished moving our stuff in yet.' "Last night while I was at the beach practicing." A yawn escaped from her lips as she stood and followed her mother into the hall, down the stairs and to the large living room where the number one hero sat waiting on their couch. Nyx shot him a questioning look to which he smiled and stood. "This was the only house recently sold and I didn't want you to miss our meet up which is only half an hour from now." He tapped his wrist where a watch should be and as she rolled her eyes at him. "I fell asleep unexpectedly, doesn't normally happen." She motioned to the door. "I'm ready now though." He nodded and led the way out of her house.

When they got to the beach, Izuku met them with a nervous look though he hid it with a smile as he looked at Nyx. "Hey Allmight, who's this?" The hero quickly introduced them and looked pleased with himself when the two seemed to hit it off right away. "Midoriya, I asked you to meet me here this afternoon so we could work on both your training at once. Nyx here will be working with us from now on, I thought it would help you both improve!" Izuku and Nyx both looked each other over then as if sizing each other up, Nyx spoke first with a confident tone. "Alright, what is your quirk Izuku? I have two, fire and electric." The green haired boy thought carefully for a moment and glanced nervously at Allmight before answearing her. "I get really strong and fast but tend to hurt myself in the process yet." Allmight instructed the pair to practice using their quirks on one another while he went to run some errands. While he was away, Izuku and Nyx sparred.

Nyx took a deep breath and lifted both hands, holding them close together as a purple light formed between her palms before she sent a combined shot of fire with an electric bolt in the center straight at the boy. Izuku's eyes widened as he summoned One For All and just barely dodged it, looking at the blonde haired girl with a new determination in his green eyes as he launched himself at her. He had planned to land a swift blow to her torso but was surprised when his fist met thin air and he felt an electrical shock shoot through his body from where she now touched him on his back, bringing him to his knees in an instand. When he looked up at her, he saw the smoke rising from the hand now at her side as pain filled the girls own green eyes. "This is why I need help, everytime I use my right hand it does this."

Allmight had been watching them from a hiding spot in his small form and couldn't help but feel proud of Izuku's progress. The boy was able to use his power now with minimal damage to himself. 'Now I just need to help this girl reach that same goal..' He smiled to himself as he formulated a plan and decided a strict schedule was the best course of action for her just as it had been for Midoriya when they had first met. This was different though, Nyx wasn't training to be his replacement like Izuku was, she was training to defend herself from her father, whoever he turned out to be. 'Still, I see great potential in her just like I did with Midoriya. These two will no doubt help push each other beyond and learn from one another in the process.'


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the delay! My laptop had a meltdown and I just got it fixed. The only character I own in this chapter is Nyx.

Chapter 3

The following week found Izuku and Nyx training together each morning at the crack of dawn and again every night as the sun set. Allmight would give them instructions then take off to watch them from a distance as they sparred with one another or cleaned up the beach. The two teens formed an odd bond as they helped each other work towards their shared goal of training for the U.A entrance exams.

Allmight felt immense pride in his two pupils as he watched how quickly they improved together. Midoryia was already able to dodge Nyx's fire and electric quickly enough to land his own blows from time to time and the boy hadn't even inherited his quirk yet! The girl was pushing Izuku harder than he had even intended to himself but it didn't bother Izuku at all, in fact it was speeding up his progress.

One day, just a couple days before the exams were to be held, Izuku sat taking a break with Nyx as they ate a snack and talked. "What made you want to become a pro hero Nyx?" The green haired boy glanced at her as he took a bite of his apple, noticing her right eye sparkle again as it had while they trained. "I don't pretend my reason is noble like yours Izuku, I simply wish to show my scum bag father that I did grow to be stronger than him and without his abuse too!" Her emerald green eyes flashed coldly, causing Izuku to swallow hard as he nodded.

"I'm sorry Nyx, if you ever want to talk.." The blonde girl smiled then and stood. "Thank you Midoryia but I've learned the hard way that talking won't help this issue. I know it is not the best reason to become a hero but, I will of course help others when I do and I already plan to donate all my earnings to various charitys." She smiled at the look on her friends face as he joined her and they walked down the beach together. "Well, I will help you whenever I can just like you have been helping me this week!" The boys voice was fierce as he spoke.

They stopped when Allmight stepped out into their path. "You both worked very hard today! How would you kids like to come along with me to a little carnival over in the next town? Young Midoryia, you could focus on games related to strength and Nyx, you could try some that focus more on aiming." They both nodded eagerly. "That sounds like a great idea! Izuku, we could even see who wins more prizes!" Allmight chuckled at their excitement as he led them to his car. Medoryia glanced at the blonde haired girl as they walked, admiring the purple highlights in her hair.

Once they were setteled within their mentors vehicle, the two started chatting about possible techniques for the various games they would be up against at the carnival. "Izuku, if they have that hammer game with the bell way up top, you should take a deep breath and try putting your back into it on the down swing." He nodded and tapped his chin in thought. "I agree Nyx, and if they have the goldfish game you should try to block out everything around you except the cups and the ball as you toss it." Allmight queitly listened to them as he drove. 'These two could make an unstoppable team some day, I'll have to mention that to Nezu..'

Before long they had reached their destination and clamoured out of the car, rushing for the entrance as Allmight laughed and called for them that it wasn't a race. The kids slowed and waited for him as they reached the ticket booth and waited in line. With the tickets purchased, they walked into the first row and looked around at all the games and food booths surrounded by crowds of people. "Are you sure this is a good idea Allmight? There are alot of people here.." Izuku looked around nervously as he spoke.

"Young Midoryia, if I didn't think it were safe I would not have brought you both here. Try to relax for once hmmm?" The green haired teen blushed and nodded. "Right, sorry!" Nyx giggled and poked him in the side. "So uptight, not everyone is out to get you Izuku, most of these people are just enjoying time with their families, see?" He looked around to see she was right, alot of them even had small children clinging to their legs or racing around infront of them. "Yea, I see that now." He relaxed as they walked deeper into the carnival.

The teens spent the rest of the afternoon playing games even after Allmight dismissed himself. Finally as the sun began to set, they met up back at the entrance and laughed as they showed off their prizes. "I guess we should head back now, it's getting pretty late." Izuku's voice was soft as he spoke and Nyx nodded in agreement. "This was fun, we should do it again sometime. That is, if you want." Midoryia's cheeks flushed and he fidgeted as he nodded. "I would like that, come on. I think the train station is this way." They walked down the street unaware of the shadow that followed them.

After a little while of walking, they found the station and paid for two tickets then boarded and took their seats. Nyx had by that time noticed something off from the corner of her eye a few times but had decided not to alert her friend so as not to scare him. She simply kept an eye on it as the started moving, it was just a whispy shadow that itself hid within the shadow around them making it hard to focus on for more than a second at a time. Her right hand turned palm up on her lap as she felt the familiar hum begin to build within her and her right eye sparkled.

The shadowy figure now seemed to taunt her, it was aware she had noticed it and seemed to be enjoying itself now as it darted from shadow to shadow. As it drew nearer to the teens, Nyx finally nudged Izuku and whispered. "Don't look or appear startled but we have a litteral shadow following us and it may be about to make contact." The green haired boy tensed inwardly but kept his composure as he whispered back. "What should we do? This train is packed and we don't have any help.." She nodded and grinned. "Don't worry I" She was interupted then as the whispy shadow darted abruptly at them and became a solid, tall guy with black hair and red eyes.

The pale guy reached for them with both hands as Nyx raised her hand and reached for him as well, igniting her right hand and sending a massive electrical shock through his body as she touched his wrist. The man yelled out in pain and surprise as he fell to his knees gasping. "Come on!" She grabbed Izuku's hand with her other and raced to the back of the train as he stammered and blushed at the physical contact. "Nyx..what are you.." She looked at him then with a grin. "Hold onto my left hand and don't let go!"

With that she threw open the emergency exit door and jumped much to a startled Midoryia's horror. She aimed her right palm towards the ground as the hum of energy rushed throughout the entire right side of her body and purple electricity shot from her right hand, propelling her and Izuku upwards into the night sky as he clenched his eyes shut tightly. Her own green ones remained opened to watch where she was going as she used her quirk to fly them the rest of the way back home. The red eyed man had watched her take off and vanished into a black portal.

When he appeared on the other side of that portal, he was met by a small group of villians who stared expectantly at him. "They got away, damn girl is stronger than we thought!" A grey haired girl with matching grey eyes sighed as she lifted her hands and turned to look at a blue haired guy with red eyes. "If you had sent me I would have her Shig!" He scratched at his neck and sounded agitated. "Corrosia is right Shadow, this is not the first time you've let me down." The owner of the portal spoke from behind the bar as he polished a glass. "Shigaraki please, it is way too soon yet anyway." 


	4. Chapter 4

The only characters I own in this chapter are Nyx and Lillian.  
Minor swearing in this chapter.

Chapter 4

Nyx awoke in her bed the next morning to her alarm going off and jumped up to shut it off, going down the hall to get a shower. Within an hour she was clean, dressed, and heading downstairs to eat breakfast with her mother in the dining room. Her emerald green eyes smiled into her mothers matching eyes as they sat at the table together and waited for the sausages to get done in the frying pan while her mother initiated conversation with her. "I am so proud of you Nyxlynn, are you really sure you are ready to face him again? You know he will seek you out after the exams.."

Nyx sighed inwardly, knowing her mother was undoubedly right but smiled for her sake. "I will be fine mom, I have Allmight as my mentor and I've already made a new friend." Lillian smiled at her daughter happily. "Izuku Midoryia, he's a nice kid. I ran into him and his mother at the grocery store the other night, poor kid looked exuasted." Nyx giggled and nodded. "Yea, he likes to push himself way harder than Allmight would prefer..he's asked us both to ease up some but niehter of us did"

Lillian got up to fetch the sausage then as she hummed dissaprovingly. "I do wish you would relax, you don't have to prove anything to anyone sweety!" Again Nyx giggled but this time nervously. "Hey mom?" Her mind flicked to a name she had heard Allmight mention to Izuku once as she looked into her mothers eyes. "What is it dear?" Nyx took a sip of the orange juice that had been sitting there and sighed. "I think I may be meeting a half sibling today and I'm a little nervous about that to be honest. What if Father managed to brain wash this one?"

"Sweety all you can do is introduce yourself if you want this sibling to know about you and hope for the best. I knew Enji wasn't really leaving her back then for me but at least he gave me you." Nyx blushed and stood to hug her mother, then proceeded to help serve their breakfast and sat again to eat as they chatted idly about how this half sibling may be and how best to approach if she chose to. Once they had finished, Nyx kissed her mother on the cheek and walked out to head for the entrance axams alone.

The crowd of students waiting for the exams was huge but Nyx remained calm as she surveyed them all, taking quick mental notes on who to possibly watch out for. She hadn't been there more than a few minutes when she felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Izuku smiling nervously at her. "Izuku, you look ill are you alright?" The boy nodded excitedly at her and smiled. "Just nervous is all, what about you?" They were interupted then by an angry looking blonde kid with spikey hair and red eyes. "DEKU! I told you not to apply here!"

Nyx calmly stepped between them and ignited her right hand, holding it up in warning. "I'm not sure what your problem is but he has just as much right to be here as everyone else so please back off and save it for the exam." The blonde growled and glared at Izuku but walked away fuming to himself as Izuku shakily laughed. "You didn't have to do that Nyx, Kacchan and I grew up together.." She looked at him with a stunned expression. "That was a friend of yours? He seemed to hate you.." Izuku looked down sadly. "He does, he always calls me a quirkless loser but he's amazing and he wasn't always like this..just since his quirk manifested."

Present Mic began speaking then and everyone looked up at him as they listened to him explaining the exam, Nyx however took this moment to look around again and work her way to the front of the crowd to get a better look at the students there too. She braced herself though as she heard the pro hero yell out for them to begin. Everyone started racing forward and she joined them in a sprint, pacing herself so as not to waste all her energy at the start of the race. She looked around and grinned.

A group of 2 point robots were heading towards them and as others prepared to battle, Nyx simply lifted her right hand and blasted them with purple electric causing more than a few to stop and gawk at her in shock as she raced on looking for more robots. A sudden shock of electricity shot past her and took down a robot infront of her, causing her to look for the user who was grinning back at her. "Hey their cutie, I see we both share an electrifying bond hmm?" He winked and Nyx scoffed, rolling her eyes and continueing on her way.

She found herself surounded by a group of 3 pointers then and placed both her palms together, creating a brilliant purple light between them before releasing a stream of violet fire with an electrical current in the center as she spun around. The robots blew apart to reveal the same boy from a few minutes ago now looking stunned. "Move!" She sent the same attack right at him as he dodged and it struck the robot that had been attacking from behind him.

Meanwhile she noticed her friend Izuku racing around trying to find his own targets, she frowned and wondered why he wasn't using his quirk yet but shrugged and went on her way until a huge commotion made her pause. A massive robot had risen from the buildings and was now towering above them all, sending frightened students racing back towards her and the way she had come. Izuku was there too and she watched as if in slow motion as he suddenly jumped and landed a powerful blow on its head, knocking it back and disabling it.

It was at that moment Nyx realized there was a girl trapped in the rubble and sprang forward towards her, kneeling and swiftly lifting the debry off her. "Are you alright?" The girl nodded and tapped the debry as she laid on it and began floating upwards towards a falling Izuku before slapping his cheek and floating him down slowly. Nyx sighed with relief as she watched her friend return to the ground until she saw how broken he looked. "Izuku!" She went to his side as he passed out, checking his wrist for a pulse and hearing the test was over.

She looked at the girl then and smiled. "Thank you for saving him, he's my only friend here so far. My name is Nyx by the way." The girl wiped her mouth and smiled back at her with a blush. "It was no problem really, he stopped that thing from crushing me! My name is Ochako Uraraka but you can just call me Uraraka if you want." The two girls paused their talk as others gathered and a small old lady approached them. Nyx watched as she knelt and examined her wounded friend before kissing him, causing him to rapidly heal before their very eyes.

Within minutes, he was taken away to the hospital for further healing and rest as everyone began to leave. Nyx was herself heading for the exit when the blonde haired boy from earlier stopped her. "Deku shouldn't have come here at all, now the damn nerd is in the hospital!" He glared at her for a moment before shrugging. "How do you know him anyway? I've never seen you before today." She laughed which earned her another glare that she ignored. "We met at the beach and cleaned it up together. Izuku spoke very highly of you earlier just so you know."

The angry blonde grunted and rolled his eyes. "Whatever, enough about him. I saw what you can do, let's go get something to eat I'm starving." He started walking and she stared in shock at his casual order. "I'm sorry? Did you just order me on a date?" He froze then and growled as his fists clenched. "Do you want some damn food or not?!" She laughed and followed him out and down the street. "Sure but shouldn't we at the very least introduce ourselves?" He smirked at her and held out his hand. "I'm Katsuki Bakugo, there now are you happy?" She shook his hand and nodded. "My name is Nyxlynn but please just call me Nyx.."

"You were pretty impressive out there Nyx, we should spar some time." He glanced at her as they walked along and smirked again. "Of course I would love to kick your ass, I already know how good I am." Nyx laughed and gently pushed him. "Oh really? I was holding back you know! I would love to practice with you though, it could be fun." They walked on in silence as the sun began to set.  



	5. Chapter 5

The only characters I own in this chapter are Nyx, Ryka, and Lillian. I am trying to find a proof reader, if you are interested in proof reading each chapter for me before I post it, please comment saying so.

Chapter 5

After their first date went surprisngly well, Nyx and Bakugo found themselves meeting up almost daily to hang out. She would spend less and less time at home and more and more time out exploring with her newest friend. This surprised Izuku when she finally met up with him one day and told him about it with a slight blush as he had gawked at her with an unbelieving expression. "Is he sick? Kacchan is never nice to anyone, he hasn't been since we were kids and even then he was always kind of mean."

Nyx had smiled at her green haired friend and nodded slightly, her eyes avoiding his as she had replied. "Suki is nice to me, I've never met another guy like him Izuku." Midoriya just shook his head and shrugged, hugging her gently and sighing as he spoke himself. "I couldn't protect others from him growing up, but I can now and I will if he hurts you. You're my first real friend Nyx and I like you." His cheeks had flushed brightly while she had hugged him back and smiled more. "Thank you Izuku, that means a lot to me and, you were my first friend too."

That had been yesterday and she had promised to let Izuku know if Kacchan ever hurt her but now Nyx found herself looking down at her phone reading the text Bakugo had just sent her. The text read;

Nyx, I know we are starting at U.A together soon. They would be morons not to accept us with our quirks! I wanted you to know you are mine and I'll burn anyone who tries taking you from me!

She didn't know what to reply to that or even how to feel about it. The two of them had grown very close very fast and she had begun to miss him terribly whenever they couldn't be together but she had also been trying to ignore it, push it aside and not think about it. She needed to concentrate on becoming a pro hero after all! His text however forced it all to the front of her mind as she ran her fingers through her long blonde hair and groaned out loud.

"What's wrong sweety?" Lillian asked from the doorway of her daughter's bedroom in a worried tone. "The school sent this for you baby, I hope you don't mind but I opened it. You got in!" She handed the device to Nyx as her daughter smiled up into her eyes. "I'm ok Mom, just a little confused right now is all." Nyx nibbled on her lip for a brief moment before standing and pocketing her phone. "Guess I should start packing then. Hey Mom? Can I tell you something a little personal without you freaking out?"

Lillian took Nyx's hand in her own and smiled lovingly at her as their emerald eyes met. "Of course sweety, I am and always will be here for you." Nyx smiled then with a nod as she took a deep breath and sighed as she began to blush a bit. "I think I have a boyfriend now Mom, it's not Izuku either.." She paused then, watching her mother's face closely for any hint of a reaction before she continued. "He has a really strong quirk too but he isn't mean about it like Dad was, at least not with me he isn't."

Her mother listened with a nervous smile then hugged her tightly. "As long as you are happy, I am happy for you. Just promise me you will be very careful, I want the best for you Nyx and I've spent the past 15 years of my life fearing you would end up in the same situation I did with your father." Nyx shook her head at her mothers words and kissed her cheek softly. "I promise Mom and Kacchan really is nice to me, even if he is a little rough around the edges." They laughed at that before Lillian left the room again.

The following day as Lillian was dropping Nyx off at the gates to U.A a few other students had already gathered, they all seemed to be sizing each other up as Nyx exited the car and joined them. She quickly spotted Izuku and went to him, grinning as she waved at the teen opposite her. "Hey Izuku! You made it too, I'm so happy for you!" Just then, before he could respond, they were interupted by Bakugo stepping between them and shoving Izuku away. "Back off you damn nerd, you don't even belong here let alone near my girl!"

Midoriya's eyes widened in shock and flashed between the two of them. "Your...girl?" Nyx blushed then and nodded as she gently placed her hand on Kacchan's arm. "Suki, Izuku is my friend so please don't be mean ok?" Bakugo growled and clenched his fists as he glared hatefully at the green haired teen in front of them. "Whatever, just stay the hell out of my way Deku!" He turned to face Nyx then, his red eyes meeting hers as his glare faded away and he almost smiled. "I told you we would get in, we're the real deal."

Izuku's green eyes teared up at Nyx's words and he turned away to leave the pair be, bumping into a tall girl with strawberry blonde hair and golden brown eyes. The girl cocked her head at an angle and seemed to be inspecting him as her nostrils flared and her ears twitched. "Hello fellow classmate, I'm Ryka and you are?" Nyx and Kacchan turned to watch as Midoriya stuttered out his own introduction before walking stiffly away as if trying to hide himself away somewhere. The girl approached them then and smiled, pointed canines protruding as she did.

"I hope you are more talkative than he was, I do so like a good chat." Bakugo was starting to glare again until Nyx smiled warmly at the other girl and offered her hand to the other teen. "Don't mind Izuku, he's shy at first. I'm Nyx and this is Katsuki Bakugo." Bakugo clenched his teeth and sneered at the other girl as she introduced herself to them. "So what is you're quirk anyway Extra?" Nyx sputtered and poked his side. "Suki! Be nice!" Ryka laughed at the pair and shook her head. "It's alright Nyx, I can transform into a very large wolf at will."

Another student spoke up then that had joined their little group. "That's really cool!" The teen had spiky red hair and pointed teeth himself. "My name is Eijiro Kirishima, I can make my entire body as hard as rock!" Ryka smiled as she walked around the boy, clearly checking him out with interest. "That sounds pretty cool too Eijiro." Ryka's voice was soft as silk. Bakugo shrugged. "Whatever Shitty Hair. We will see what you can do soon enough."

"Come on Nyx, let's go fi.." He was cut off by a taller dark haired kid with pipes sticking out from the back of his calves. "Watch you're language! Didn't you ever learn respect?! We should be honoring U.A by acting like model citizens, not calling each other names and using vulgar language!" Bakugo raised his hands but Nyx grabbed his wrist and pouted at him. "Must you always resort to instant violence Suki?" He growled but lowered his hands and looked at her with his red eyes. "I asked you not to call me that in front of others."

The dark haired teen relaxed some then and smiled at Nyx as he bowed. "I'm Tenya Iida, it's a pleasure to meet you all!" Nyx and Ryka smiled at him while Bakugo merely grunted and shifted his weight from foot to foot impatiently then glared and tensed up yet again as he noticed another blonde kid grinning and watching Nyx. "Got a staring problem you damn Extra?!" Nyx turned to look and saw the other electric user staring at Kacchan now with a hurt expression. Nyx sighed and decided to walk away for a few minutes to distance herself from Bakugo's violent outbursts.

A hand gently tapped her shoulder and she turned to see a tall white haired guy with black eyes and weird looking arms. "Hello" The voice came from a mouth at the end of one of the limbs. "My name is Shoji, may I know what you're name is?" She nodded and introduced herself then watched as Shoji looked her over. "What can you do?" She was about to tell him when the gates finally opened and they were led into the school and to their classroom.

Once inside the classroom, everyone started excitedly chatting with one another as Nyx took a seat by one of the windows and leaned back. She had no sooner closed her eyes to relax when she heard Kacchan already yelling at someone. She opened her eyes to see him standing on his desk yelling down at Iida that he could and would rest his feet wherever he pleased. Nyx sighed and shook her head at the scene before noticing a boy silently watching them all from the back of the class.

He had dual colored hair and two different colored eyes, a burn covered his left eye and she gasped at it. 'That's him!' She thought to herself and nervously sat up straighter as his eyes focused on her now. She remembered running a search on her father a few nights ago and finding the images of his wife and other 4 children although an article said one had gone missing. The boy now eyeing her had been in the photos, their father standing between him and his other siblings as if they were not good enough to even pose for a photo with him.

'I'm sure the brute never told anyone about me and Mother, so this kid doesn't know who I am. That burn, it said his mother went crazy and poured boiling water on his face but I wonder if it was really our father!' Her eyes glanced down at the burn on her right arm as the door opened and a walking yellow sleeping bag entered the classroom. Everyone fell silent at the sight, watching it unzip and a tall man step out from it with long black hair and over tired eyes.

"Alright everyone outside, we have a test to take. I want to see what you all can do with my own eyes before we even get started." His voice was low and sounded as tired as he looked. Nyx stood and followed as they all exited the classrom and walked down the hall to the doors leading outside as the man lead the way, his black outfit drew her attention until she heard Izuku's familiar muttering.

Nyx found herself standing between Bakugo and her half brother as the teacher hit them with the bombshell that if they failed this test they would be instantly expelled. She gasped and looked around at her classmates who were sharing her shurprised reaction, all but Bakugo who looked his usual irritated self until he smirked and called over to Midoriya in a cold voice. "Guess you'll be going home after all you damn nerd!" Izuku flinched and looked down at his clenched fist but said nothing.


End file.
